Días de lluvia
by Inej G
Summary: Lagos días de lluvia, que le dejaban un mal sabor de boca y recuerdos desagradables.


Había pasado algo mas de medio día, pero él seguía acurrucado entre las tibias pieles que le cobijaban del frío del exterior.

El repiquetear constante de la lluvia sobre el tejado de madera, y el soplar de viento junto a su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la isla.

Realmente odiaba ese tipo de días, en los que el cielo parecía estar dejando caer sobre la tierra todo su ira en forma de gotas de agua. Los días como esos traían recuerdos no muy agradables.

Siempre había sido muy solitario, y no por voluntad propia, que era aun peor.

Siempre estaba solo, comida solo, jugaba solo, y los únicos momentos en los que no se sentía tan aburrido de todo, eran las tardes, cuando podía salir de casa, escapar, alejase de todo y todos.

Pero en esos largos días de incesante lluvia, en la que él debía quedarse en casa encerrado, su padre pasaba esos días atrincherado en gran salón, ocupado con sus deberes o quizás huyendo de el, nunca lo supo. Los demás niños solían reunirse en alguna casa, pero nunca le invitaban.

Solía pasar esos largos días completamente solos, acurrucado en algún lugar de la casa, con la vista perdida o mirando la lluvia caer sin mas.

Con el pasar de los años, aprendió a resignarse a que nadie cambiara, y aprovechaba esos días en estudiar, dibujar o dejarse llevar por su imaginación, con sus proyectos y fantaseando ocasionalmente con mundo distinto, donde el era un verdadero vikingo o un mundo donde simplemente todo era distinto.

Sintiendo poco mas de una mísera mota de polvo en el aire bajo una lluvia torrencial.

Pensaba que quizás ahora que su mundo realmente había cambiado, ahora era popular, todos en la aldea le saludaban, le hablaban, ya no comía solo, ahora que tenia a alguien a quien llamar mejor amigos, creía que ese sentimiento desaparecería, pero no había sido así del todo.

No sabia si todo esa gente ahora le apreciaba realmente, o solo se dejaban llevar por el gran escena que había protagonizado.

Parte de dolor que sentía en aquellos días se había esfumado, pero otra seguía allí.

Y después de tres días de intensas lluvias que no le permitían ni salir, ni ver mas que un palmo mas allá de su nariz, se había rendido a ese creciente sentimiento de dolor.

Así que desde la tarde día anterior estaba en su cama, tumbado, casi sin levantarse, solo para comer o beber algo. Había leído, y jugado perezosamente con Desdentado, y poco mas.

Unos fuertes golpes le sobresaltaron, no sabia en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero por poca la luz del cuanto debían haber sido horas.

No sabia ni rastro de los golpes que le había sacado de su sueño, solo el sonido de la lluvia. Quizás solo lo había soñado.

Pum

No lo había soñado, hay estaba de nuevo. Y el sonido venia de la planta inferior.

Apartando con algo de brusquedad las pieles que hasta hace unos momentos le daban calor a un lado, se puso en pie.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, se había olvidado de solo llevaba los pantalones que usaba para dormir, y fuera de sus cobijos hacia mucho frío.

Pum

De nuevo, y estaba voz fueron mas fuente. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, fuera quien fuera debía estar empapándose.

Una ves llego a la puerta, y sin pensar que podría ser algún enemigo, tiro de la puerta abriéndola.

Una corriente de aire helado le dio de lleno, haciendo estremecieres, gotas de lluvia movidas por el viento mojaron el suelo, y su pie.

Justo en frente a él estaba Astrid, empapada de pies a cabeza, con una capa demasiado grande para ella cubriéndola, aunque no parecía estar funcionando demasiado bien.

El tiempo se detuvo completamente mientras la observaba.

El pelo se pegaba a la frente debido a la lluvia, su trenza deshecha descansa sobre su hombro, dejándose entre ver bajo la capucha, sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al frío y preciosos ojos azules le miraban brillantes.

¿No me piensas dejarme pasar? Me voy a enfermar aquí fuera.

Su voz lo saco del transe, la hizo pasar a la ves que la conducía escaleras arriba en busca de manta y algo de ropa seca.

\- No es que no me alegre de verte, que lo hago, pero, ¿Porque has venido con semejante tiempo?

Comento con la voz algo ronca, mientras ella intentaba alejar el exceso de agua de su pelo, que estaba creando un pequeño charco a sus pies.

Al escucharlo sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas, pero esta ves no fue por el frío. La vio morderse el labio, mientras ella esquivaba su mirada.

Hace varios días que no te veía, te extrañaba.

Se puso mas rojo aun al decir eso. El sonrío, mientras le extendía una camisa suya para que dejara de lado esa ropa empapada.

No hablo mas, solo se inclinó, dejando sobre sus labios un suave beso. No tenia porque hablar mas.

Se alejo unos pasos de ella, llegado hasta su cama. Dándole la espalda, concediéndole privacidad para que se cambiara.

Dejo escapar una risa, y observo de reojo los movimientos de Astris, en la sobra que la vela proyectaba en la pared.

Desdentado no se había inmutado en todo ese rato.

Algo le decía que partir de ahora desearía los días de lluvias.


End file.
